killin_them_softlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Moreno De La Torre
“I'm so proud of you that it makes me proud of me. I hope you know that.” - Asher to Julian when he asked her if she's proud of him and how much that makes her happy. Julian "Jules" Asher Matthias Sebastian Hamilton Lobo Fernandes Moreno De La Torre is the eldest son of Asher Moreno De La Torre and also the first child to the man who helped her make Julian and her ex-lover Julian Lobo Fernandes. He is the older half-brother to twins James and Lizzie, Rosabella, Charles, Serah, Ryder, and triplets Thomas Jr., Cleo and Asher Bella. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Witch Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Air Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. * Aerokinetic Constructs to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of air. * Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. ** Aerokinetic Flight/Surfing fly using air/wind ** Air Walking walk on the air. ** Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. ** Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. * Air Attacks to release/use air/wind to various attacks * Air Generation/Wind Generation generate air ** Hurricane Creation to create hurricanes ** Tornado Creation to create tornadoes and whirlwinds * Air Negation to negate air/wind * Air Pressure Generation to generate air pressure * Air Solidification to solidify air into tangible form * Atmospheric Adaptation to instantaneously adjust to any given atmospheric environment. * Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. * Enhanced Senses using air/wind: ** Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. ** Enhanced Touch by reading the airwaves and feel any disturbances. * Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and using pressurized air for propulsion. * Manipulate the properties of air/wind. * Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. ** Crushing by increasing air pressure. ** Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia * He hates carrots * Julian has type O blood. * Julian is a child of Heteropaternal Superfecundation, as he has two father's her mother's lover Julian Lobo Fernandes and a temporary lover Ashley Hamilton. * Jackson owns a Morris Minor that is bright orange, that he was saving for Julian when he became of age to drive a car. * Julian had a stuffed Scottie named Uncle Angus as a child. After unearthing Angus during the cleaning of the manse, Rosie, charmed with him, had dusted off his plaid bonnet and placed him on her own bed in her room. * He owns two dogs named Tutankhamun and Charlemagne who are of a Staffordshire Bull Terrier breed Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:House of Albion Category:De La Torre Family Category:Moreno Family Category:Baskerville Family Category:House of Ephrath Category:Warlocks Category:House of Hamilton Category:Kingdom of Albion Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Children Category:Dragonlords Category:Kingdom of Francia